The invention concerns a sound generator, in particular, for vehicle parking assistance systems, comprising a housing with a base part and a top part, wherein the base part has a space for receiving a diaphragm which can be covered by the top part. The invention also concerns a method for producing and mounting a sound generator.
Sound generators of this type are used to assist in the parking of vehicles. Towards this end, obstacles in the vicinity of the vehicle are detected by suitable sensors. If the vehicle approaches a detected obstacle beyond a minimum distance, the driver is informed via optical or acoustical displays that a minimum distance has been surpassed. Such parking assistance systems are preferably designed such that when a first minimum distance between the vehicle and the obstacle has been surpassed, the display intensity is increased if the vehicle continues to approach the detected obstacle. This may be effected e.g. by display elements whose size can vary and/or through changing signal acoustical frequencies. To further support the driver, the optical and/or acoustical display elements are positioned in the vehicle such that there is a spatial correlation between the sensors surrounding the vehicle and the respective display elements. If a sensor detects an obstacle at the rear right vehicle fender, the displaying element is the one disposed in the rear right-hand region of the passenger compartment. Depending on the desired information density, a plurality of display elements, e.g. sound generators, is required.
The conventional sound generators for parking assistance systems consist of a plurality of individual parts which must be joined with great effort. Towards this end, a sound-generating element, e.g. a diaphragm is rigidly connected to a housing and can be removed only through desoldering. Moreover, the housing has a separate lid which can be inadvertently removed from a lower housing part under the action of external forces thereby unintentionally exposing the diaphragm.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a sound generator which is characterized by particularly simple and inexpensive production as well as high operational safety.